Matadormon
|n2=(En:) Matadramon |n3=(En-Zh:) Matadrmon |g1=X-Antibody }} Matadormon is an Undead Digimon and a carrier of the X Antibody. It is a bloodsucking martial artist Digimon that performs a magnificent dance. It is said that it was born from the folk-dance database of a certain museum, and that it has mastered the unique steps of "}}.This name is a pun, as "Bulldog", pronounced here as "Burudoggu", is read literally as "War-dance of a Single Spin". It uses its fluttering garment to deceive the opponent, and when the opponent drops its guard from a glance at the soft-colored cloth, it falls upon them with the countless rapiers stocked on its arms. Because it is a vampire, it can't survive unless it sucks a Digimon's blood, but as not just anyone will do, it seeks only the blood of strong Digimon and seems to constantly be moving from place to place. Attacks *'Assault of Arrows'This attack is named "Grand Arrow" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk. (Thousand Arrow): Unleashes an attack from the rapiers stocked on its arms. * * is a pun on .: Attacks with a mighty kicking technique drawn from the Burudoggu martial arts. Design Matadormon is a mix of a and a dancer. Etymologies ;Matadrmon (マタドゥルモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *Corruption of . ;Matadormon Name used in American English media. * . Fiction Digimon Fusion Digimon World DS Matadormon digivolves from Sangloupmon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Matadormon is #261, and is an Ultimate-level, Speed-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 226 HP, 238 MP, 122 Attack, 104 Defense, 116 Spirit, 119 Speed, and 55 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 4, DarkBreath4, and Dodge Dance traits. It dwells in the Shadow Abyss. Matadormon digivolves from Sangloupmon and can digivolve to Piedmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Matadormon, your Digimon must be at least level 35, with 3900 Dark experience and 175 speed. Matadormon can also DNA digivolve from Fugamon and Vilemon, if the base Digimon is at least level 30, with 3100 Dark experience, and 195 speed. Matadormon can DNA digivolve to Beelzemon with Mummymon, or to Rosemon with Lillymon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Matadormon is #172, and is an Ultimate-level, Speed-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Holy element. It possesses the Death Guard, Sleep Guard, and High Speed Evasion traits, and has the special skill Tree Cut. It dwells in the Wizard Temple. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Sangloupmon. Matadormon digivolves from Sangloupmon and can digivolve into GranDracmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Matadormon, your Digimon must be at least level 30 with 110 attack and 130 speed. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Matadormon DigiFuses to Piedmon with Phantomon, BlueMeramon, and MarineDevimon, and to GranDracmon with Sangloupmon, Dracmon, Lucemon Chaos Mode, and Beastmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Matadormon is #197 and is a Dark Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Sangloupmon, Bakemon, and Agunimon, and can digivolve to GranDracmon, VenomMyotismon, and Piedmon. Its special attack is Earth-Shattering Stomp and its support skill is Vampire which increases HP received from absorption effects by 25%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Matadormon is #197 and is a Dark Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Sangloupmon, Bakemon, and Agunimon, and can digivolve to GranDracmon, VenomMyotismon, and Piedmon. Its special attack is Earth-Shattering Stomp and its support skill is Vampire which increases HP received from absorption effects by 25%. Digimon Battle Matadormon digivolves from Sangloupmon and can digivolve to GranDracmon. Digimon Masters Matadormon digivolves from Sangloupmon and can digivolve to GranDracmon. Digimon Heroes! Matadrmon digivolves from Sangloupmon and can digivolve to GrandDracumon. Notes and references